


Wrong Princess

by marsella_1004



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Лалиса дремлет на плече Дженни, и это кажется ей единственно верным решением в её жизни.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 5





	Wrong Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на фест по быльпин в 2017 году
> 
> Lesley Gore — You don't own me

Лалиса сидит за столом, сложив руки на коленях и устремив свой взгляд вперёд, на лилового оттенка стену с дорогими картинами; её мать стоит рядом и накладывает в тарелку дочери лёгкий овощной салат с долькой лимона. Минимум калорий для сохранения идеальной фигуры. Когда она заканчивает, Лалиса поднимает голову и смотрит на неё вопросительно. Женщина качает головой и твёрдо произносит:

— Ещё нет.

Лалиса молчит. Она молчит, не в силах больше кричать; день изо дня сценарий её жизни повторяется, но сама она не смеет принимать в нём участие — только наблюдает, как оковы на её ногах и руках сжимаются сильнее, натирая бледную кожу до синяков.   
Лалиса терпеливо ждёт, пока мать не завершит разговор с отчимом, который жалуется на внезапно расторгнутый контракт со стороны поставщиков, что может привести его фирму к банкротству. Женщина внимательно слушает, иногда вставляя фразы в бурный монолог своего мужа. Он вытирает пот с облысевшей головы и усаживается в кресло, доставая дорогие сигареты и закуривая прямо в гостиной. 

Лалиса знает, чем закончится этот разговор: отчим, как и всегда, попросит у жены немного денег для "восстановления доверительных отношений с бизнес-партнёрами" и "спасения фирмы и своего доброго имени". Но деньги ему нужны не для этого: он тратит их на своих многочисленных пассий, которых меняет как перчатки. Её мать наверняка об этом знает, но делает вид, будто верит каждому его слову. В конце концов, этот союз выгоден для них обоих — матери нужен постоянный любовник и надёжное плечо, а отчиму деньги и положение в обществе.

Противный дым заполняет пространство между креслами и столом, и Лалиса морщит нос, отворачиваясь в противоположную сторону и стараясь дышать через раз. Женщина замечает это действие и подходит к столу с резинкой в руках. Она собирает волосы дочери в тугой хвост, больно оттягивая их назад; Лисе хочется плакать от такой неоправданной жестокости по отношению к себе, но она крепче сжимает губы, не позволяя и звуку вырваться изо рта. 

Ужин проходит в полнейшей тишине; мать читает газету, а отчим уходит в свою комнату, чтобы отдохнуть после тяжёлого рабочего дня. Он проводит свободное время и отдыхает в отдельной комнате, но к десяти часам вечера всегда возвращается в спальню к супруге, и они до глубокой ночи обсуждают насущные проблемы и новые мероприятия, которые позволят им максимально увеличить прибыль компании.

Лалиса тихо складывает вилку и нож на тарелке, так же бесшумно выходит из-за стола, аккуратно высвобождая ноги из-под скатерти. Она задвигает стул, встаёт перед его спинкой и благодарит мать за приготовленную пищу. Женщина откидывает волосы на правое плечо и горделиво произносит:

— Подойди сюда, дитя моё. Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. — Когда Лалиса присаживается на диване рядом с ней, мать целует её в лоб и с расстановкой говорит: — Завтра у тебя занятия с девяти утра, подготовь все необходимые принадлежности. Ах да, завтра придёт Розанна, она хотела бы прогуляться с тобой в саду.

Лицо Лалисы принимает удивлённое выражение: Розанна, её единственная и лучшая подруга, в последний раз приходила два месяца назад, и с тех пор о ней ничего не было слышно. Вероятно, она куда-то уезжала вместе с родителями, владельцами известной сети бутиков модной одежды. Сама Лалиса всё это время с их прошлой встречи усердно занималась изучением школьных предметов и двух дополнительных языков. Она обучалась на дому с тринадцати лет, как только карьера матери пошла в гору, и ей было некогда забирать дочь из школы. Многочисленные няньки и воспитатели сменяли друг друга так часто, что Лалиса просто не успевала запоминать их всех по именам, обращаясь вместо этого к ним на "извините" и "благодарю Вас". Воспитатели не сердились; они вообще не имели права на какое-либо другое расположение духа, кроме доброжелательности и совестливости в исполнении своих обязанностей. Миссис Манобан вселяла в них праведный ужас, как и во всех обитателей дома, включая Лалису — одного только взгляда женщины хватало, чтобы сердце уходило в пятки и руки начинали трястись. 

Лалиса забыла уже, как выглядели все прежние её гувернантки, учителя и сиделки — их лица сплелись в единый образ сочувствующего человека, всеми силами старающегося помочь, но заключённого в рамки жёсткого внешнего контроля. Она их не винила — Лалиса сама боялась матери и не смела ей перечить, считая, что так будет правильно для неё самой.

Лалиса по-прежнему боится матери, и это не кажется ей таким же правильным, как и раньше. Она хочет просто подойти, обнять её, слушать её голос, засыпая в тёплых материнских руках. Но этого не будет, она знает: любое прикосновение Лалисы натыкается на холодную стену отчуждения со стороны женщины; даже когда она целует дочь в лоб и щёки, это происходит словно по какому-то заранее заданному сценарию, день изо дня. Лалиса хочет хоть раз очутиться в родных объятиях немногим дольше трёх секунд, чтобы не считать удары сердца, поджимая губы, лишь бы не расплакаться. 

Лалисе нужно, жизненно необходимо, чтобы её любили, по-настоящему любили, а не делали это из боязни и уважения к её властной матери. Пока все остальные девушки гуляли и ходили на свидания с парнями, Лиса сидела дома с книгой в руках, зазубривая глаголы на английском. Из-за этого она часто грустила и комплексовала, выискивая в собственном отражении изъяны, а затем тихо плакала, глотая слёзы, чтобы никто ничего не услышал. Ей давно не тринадцать, и она смирилась с тем, что, возможно, проведёт такую же незаметную для других, затворническую жизнь, как и годами до. 

Лалисе страшно.

Она ложится в постель, накрываясь одеялом с головой, не желая вновь слушать разговоры за две комнаты отсюда. За столь длинный день Лалиса невероятно устала; пять часов математики и физики вымотали её совершенно, перед глазами кружились хороводом цифры и формулы, в висках пульсировало от напряжения.

Лалиса глубоко вдыхает через нос, успокаивая возбуждённые нервы, выдыхает струйкой воздух, почти не размыкая губ. Она немного ворочается, пытаясь найти удобное положение, но усталость всё же берёт своё — сновидения обволакивают её сознание мягкой пеленой. Лалиса засыпает.

***

Розанна приходит к ней не одна — рядом уверенно держится миловидная девушка в элегантном брючном костюме; она выглядит немногим старше подруг, и Лисе очень любопытно узнать о ней побольше.

— Это Дженни Ким, — знакомит девушек Чеён, — она из Америки.

Лалиса представляется, на что Дженни кивает слегка, продолжая изучать интерьер гостиной Лисы. Воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая лишь тиканьем часов на стене. Чеён пытается разрядить обстановку, предлагая погулять в саду. Лалиса соглашается — ей нужно развеяться после уроков. Снаружи тепло и слишком солнечно для начала марта. Дженни всё так же молчит, изредка вздыхая и заправляя пряди коротких волос за уши. Ей неловко, и Лалиса чувствует это тоже, беззвучно ступает по ещё не проросшей траве; она старается лишний раз не смотреть на новую знакомую, боясь показаться навязчивой и глупой девчонкой. 

Чеён, наконец, нарушает игру в молчанку и заводит разговор о щенке, которого ей подарили родители, о том, как она его любит и заботится. Лалиса слушает вполуха, тайно бросая взгляды на Дженни, что прислонилась спиной к дереву, и молясь, чтобы она не заметила этого. Дженни кажется типичной снобкой, но что-то в её шоколадных глазах и нежных руках мешает воспринимать её именно в таком ключе. Лалиса хочет узнать о ней всё, расспросить обо всём, угостить её фруктовым пирогом и чашкой горячего чая, уютно расположившись на кухне или в гостиной. Однако, этого не произойдёт, Лиса уверена: мать не позволит ей приводить подруг в гости и секретничать с ними часами напролёт, именно поэтому за ними наблюдает одна из нянек, делая вид, что разрыхляет землю, готовя её для посадки семян. 

Дженни зевает в ладонь, смотрит на наручные часы и лениво потягивается. 

— Я вынуждена покинуть вас, — она выдерживает секундную паузу, — у меня назначена встреча.

Лалиса поводит плечами, словно ей совсем нет до этого дела, и уход Дженни её никак не задевает, но в глубине души она жалеет, что не получилось поддержать беседу, зарекомендовав себя как интересного человека.   
Чеён желает удачи удаляющейся подруге, а затем поворачивается к Лисе и приобнимает её за плечи.

— Думаю, скоро вы станете хорошими друзьями.

Лиса надеется на это всем сердцем, ведь рядом с Дженни она чувствует некоторую неловкость (которая, возможно, со временем пройдёт) и... благодарность? Да, именно благодарность, потому что само существование этой прекрасной девушки уже благословение; Лиса не привыкла судить о книгах по обложке, но такую необычную и зачаровывающую книгу, как Дженни Ким, ей хочется досконально изучить, от корки до корки. Вероятно, такое стремление можно сравнить лишь с банальным интересом к привлекательной персоне, но Лалиса знает, что дело не только в этом: Дженни своим поведением и поступками напоминает ей о собственных упущенных возможностях и утраченной свободной жизни, когда она сама решала, что для неё хорошо, а что — плохо. Прошло много лет с тех пор, и Лалиса каждый день отсчитывает до совершеннолетия, чтобы привести свой сотни раз написанный и выученный наизусть план. Долгожданный день обязательно наступит, и прошлое останется позади, освобождая место для будущего.

***

Дженни посещает её через неделю; Чеён болеет и жутко корит себя за то, что удосужилась простудиться весной. Лалиса смеётся, зная характер подруги, и жестом приглашает гостью войти. Дома, кроме сиделок и домработниц, никого нет: мать на деловой встрече с новыми коллегами, а отчим допоздна задержится на работе. Сегодня Лиса может вдохнуть воздуха полной грудью, не боясь сказать или сделать что-то не то. В такие редкие моменты затишья она становится хозяйкой своей жизни, своего дома, вольная делать, что вздумается (главное, чтобы никто из работников не увидел чего и не рассказал миссис Манобан).

Лиса ставит чайник, достаёт с верхней полки припрятанное печенье и ставит на стол, прямо перед девушкой. Дженни одета в более расслабленном стиле, чем в прошлый раз; простые синие джинсы и свитер идеально облегают её стройную фигуру, а изящные лодочки заменили удобные кроссовки известной фирмы. 

Горячий чай обжигает горло, Лалиса отставляет чашку, чтобы дать ему остыть. Дженни следует её примеру. За пятнадцать минут она не сказала ни слова, и, похоже, не стоит рассчитывать на полноценный разговор. Коробка с печеньем открыта, Лиса берёт одну штуку и откусывает немного, придвигая упаковку поближе к гостье. Дженни усмехается, отталкивает чуть-чуть, отрицательно качая головой.

— Я не ем сладости.

Лиса перестаёт жевать, во все глаза глядя на знакомую. Ситуация забавляет Дженни, и она заливается смехом, глядя на сосредоточенное лицо тайки. Потом аккуратно убирает кончиками пальцев крошки с губ и подбородка Лалисы, продолжая улыбаться. На секунду сердце Лисы останавливается, а следом начинает биться с бешеной скоростью. Её щёки заливает краской, губы пульсируют от недавних прикосновений, и она запивает новые ощущения чаем, надеясь в нём утопить внезапно вспыхнувшее чувство, чтобы не навредить никому, не сжечь своим разгорающимся огнём всё вокруг.

Дженни откашливается, извиняясь. Она не притрагивается к чаю и избегает смотреть на Лису; смущение накрывает непонятной волной, и ей не терпится уйти как можно скорее. Сегодняшняя встреча спонтанна и необдуманна, и, более того, совершенно бессмысленна. Что толку от того, что они просто тут сидят, на кухне, не говоря ничего, стесняясь даже лишний раз вздохнуть? Никакого.

Дженни торопливо поднимается, благодаря за тёплый приём, и направляется к выходу на первом этаже. Лалиса, с опущенной головой, идёт за ней. На пороге брюнетка мнётся, поправляя модное каре перед зеркалом, наспех обнимает Лису и так же быстро исчезает за дверью, оставляя девушку стоять в ступоре некоторое время. Тряхнув волосами, Лалиса ещё с минуту никуда не двигается, а когда понимает, что Дженни ушла и уже не вернётся, медленно возвращается в свою комнату и садится на кровати, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению и пытаясь унять шум в ушах. Произошло кое-что важное, доходит до неё. Кое-что особенное и из ряда вон выходящее.

За столько лет кто-то впервые к ней прикоснулся не для того, чтобы нанести макияж, одеть или накормить, нет. 

Сегодня она почувствовала, что о ней заботятся и не причиняют дискомфорта ради сложения красивой визуальной картины — она ощутила нежность в её обыденном проявлении, но даже этого было предостаточно.

От неё не требуют быть идеальной — и это главное.

***

Теперь вместе с Чеён всегда приходит и Дженни — втроём веселее, говорит Розанна, и Лалиса с ней внутренне соглашается. Прогулки совершаются по тому же саду возле дома тайки, однако, он не выглядит таким же пустым, как за две недели до этого. Расчищенные от снежного покрова тропинки усыпаны мелкой галькой и камешками. На деревьях и кустах под окнами созревают маленькие почки, предвосхищая бурное цветение в апреле-мае. В воздухе пахнет свежестью и зарождением новой жизни, пробуждением сонной земли от гнёта снежных глыб, талыми водами, ручьями, бегущими по лесу вдоль голых полей.

Лалиса осязает всей своей сущностью направленные в её сторону взгляды (в большей степени от Дженни), в груди что-то трепещет и бьётся о рёбра, не давая полноценно вдохнуть. Чеён слабо сжимает её руку с своей ладони, не разрывая контакта перескакивает через лужу и, довольная собой, кланяется воображаемым зрителям. Дженни смеётся, и этот смех прошибает Лису током с головы до ног. Уголки губ непроизвольно поднимаются вверх, и спустя мгновение она хохочет с подругами. 

Чеён утирает края глаз кружевным платком, Дженни потихоньку успокаивается и приходит в себя; нянька невдалеке укоризненно качает головой. Лалиса забыла, что в этом доме нельзя громко смеяться — нелепое правило, придуманное её матерью, которая ненавидит шумные компании и веселье, — и осознание того, насколько скучной и однообразной была её жизнь до встречи с Дженни (исключая редкие прогулки с Розанной, когда она чувствовала себя хоть немного значимой) до боли сдавливает нутро, и она подавляет спазмы в горле, проглатывая несправедливость и безысходность.

Вскоре девушки уходят, но Лалиса успевает пригласить их на свой день рождения. Всего через шесть дней ей исполнится двадцать лет, и план по спасению своей жизни наконец-то можно будет воплотить в реальность. И тогда ни мать, ни отчим, ни кто-либо ещё не остановит её, потому что она достаточно терпела и молчала, когда нужно было кричать и действовать. Перед сном она снова прокручивает в голове предстоящие события и, отложив все рассуждения на назначенный день, погружается в спокойный сон.

***

Утро праздничного дня не предвещает ничего нового или, по крайней мере, хорошего. Лалиса перекатывается на другой бок, не желая вставать и проводить свой праздник по выученному за столько лет сценарию. Сначала она пройдёт на кухню, где повар специально для неё приготовил особый десерт (каждый год — разный), затем в гостиной ей преподнесут подарок от матери и отчима, сумма которого превышает заработную плату всех работников в их доме; несколько часов она проведёт на примерке платья, купленного матерью без согласования с дочерью, парикмахеры уложат её волосы в красивую причёску, а в это время она будет разучивать имена многочисленных гостей, большую часть из которых она увидит впервые. До ужина в огромной зале в конце коридора, отведённой именно для таких крупных мероприятий, ей запрещается есть, притрагиваться к волосам и говорить с приглашёнными персонами до одобрения их разговора миссис Манобан или отчимом в её отсутствие.

Голубое свободное платье не нравится Лалисе, она не любит все оттенки синего, и это прекрасно знает её мать — но спорить с ней опасно, и никто в доме не осмеливается пререкаться с властной госпожой. Туфли на высоком каблуке натирают ноги, ходить в них представляется невозможным и вредным для здоровья, но в свой последний день здесь Лалиса решает потерпеть и забыть о боли. С помощью домработницы и няни она делает неуверенные шаги, едва не наступая на подол своего платья, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и аккуратно ступая на носках, следом ставя каблук и переводя дыхание. За полчаса она оттачивает столь нелёгкое мастерство и вполне гордится собой и приложенными усилиями.

В гостиной не прекращаются приветствия, поздравления, звуки поцелуев в подставленные щёки и похлопывания по плечу. Лалиса сидит наверху, в своей комнате, и не хочет видеть напомаженную толпу людей, ей незнакомых и неинтересных. Она ждёт звонка от Чеён, которая обещала прийти к семи часам вечера, к самому началу праздника. Прошло около сорока минут, а от неё никаких вестей. Лиса волнуется, гадает, не произошло ли чего, придёт ли Дженни, уверявшая её, что не пропустит такого важного дня. Ей немного страшно и очень беспокойно; колени дрожат, а глаза устремлены на циферблат настенных часов. Она покусывает губу от нетерпения, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд на стуле, вскакивая и прислушиваясь к голосам, и вновь присаживаясь. Вдруг раздаётся знакомая мелодия — звонит телефон. Лалиса хватает его и прерывающимся голосом спрашивает:

— Где ты? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты уже едешь.  
— Прошу, успокойся, Лиса. Я в машине, скоро буду, — Чеён вздыхает, — и Дженни тоже.

Сердце Лалисы ёкает и падает куда-то вниз. Она завершает вызов и падает на кровать. Неужели её заветное желание исполнится? Она мечтала увидеть Дженни среди огромного количества гостей на этом празднике её призрачной жизни, и вот сегодня это случится. Она улыбается своим мыслям и тихо благодарит Розанну за то, что смогла вызволить брюнетку, несмотря на её занятость и серьёзную работу. Пятнадцать минут спустя девушки уже стоят на пороге Лисиного дома, с большой коробкой наперевес. Они поздравляют именинницу и желают всего самого наилучшего, обнимаются и проходят наверх, подальше от суеты и важных персон.   
Лалиса показывает им подаренные мамой и отчимом серьги с крупными жёлтыми камнями, переливающимися под светом лампы на столе. Искусные украшения вызывают восхищение, и Лиса рада, что в этот день рождения ей понравился подарок. Однако привязываться к нему нельзя — уже через пару дней этот момент станет воспоминанием, и её прошлое исчезнет, растворится в безмолвных часах грядущего.

Старшая тётя зовёт Лалису спуститься, к гостям, чтобы предстать перед ними во всей красе и разрезать торт. Подруги переглядываются и смотрят на Лису в ожидании ответа. Она нехотя поднимается, расправляет складки на платье и осторожно ступает по мягкому ковру. Чеён и Дженни провожают её до гостевого зала, откуда раздаются голоса подвыпивших мужчин и смех незнакомых женщин.  
Лалиса подходит к матери, что стоит с бокалом вина рядом с развеселевшими коллегами, и тихо кивает. Далее ей вручают резной нож, с помощью которого она кусок за куском разрезает богато украшенный и, наверное очень вкусный, торт. Детей нет, поэтому никто не пищит и не требует дать ему самую большую порцию. После пары тостов от тех же малознакомых людей, она снова кланяется и удаляется под комплименты и внимательные взгляды.   
Лиса предлагает подругам подняться на второй этаж, где находится балкон, чтобы немного освежиться, но они отказываются, ссылаясь на приглашение миссис Манобан к столу. Тайка не обижается на них, ведь таких вечеров они не посетят в следующем году, ибо Лисы к тому времени тут уже не будет, и некому отмечать свой день с таким размахом, как это делала их семья (где мнение Лисы не значило абсолютно ничего). 

Она едва переставляет ногу в неудобной туфле на первую ступень, как на её плечо ложится чья-то рука, а дыхание отдаётся на пряди волос, уложенных сзади в причёску. Лалиса настораживается и готовится дать отпор, но парень, убрав руку, становится на ступень выше и озадаченно спрашивает:

— Не проводите меня до туалета? Я в этом доме впервые, и понятия не имею, куда мне идти. А Вы здесь всё-таки хозяйка, помогите заблудшему гостю. 

Лалисе неловко и почему-то смешно, но она в умеренном темпе достигает второго этажа, проходит по коридору, освещённому лишь тусклой лампочкой (все остальные отключила нянька, чтобы никто случайно не попал в господские комнаты, а оставался внизу, со всеми). Лиса приоткрывает одну дверь за другой, проверяя, в правильном ли направлении следует. Когда она заглядывает в следующую, что-то сзади сильно толкает её, и она падает. Щёлкает дверной замок, но в темноте Лиса не может ничего разобрать и увидеть, что же произошло. Когда на неё сверху ложится тяжёлая фигура, до Лисы доходит весь ужас ситуации. Мужчина, воспользовавшись её невнимательностью и отсутствием ожидаемой помощи, намерен надругаться над ней.

Лалиса отталкивает мужчину, что крепко сжимает её руки своими, но теряет силы, стоит ему только надавить ей на горло. Лиса усиленно дышит и, набрав воздуха в лёгкие, кричит. Крик выходит слабым и скорее напоминает предсмертный хрип. Тогда она скользит ногой по его крепким бёдрам и с силой бьёт коленом по паху. Он взвывает, а Лалиса бежит к двери и пытается её открыть, но та не поддаётся. Она снова кричит и стучит ладонями по гладкой поверхности, добиваясь того, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал и помог ей. Удача ей благоволит: кто-то дёргает за ручку по ту сторону, расшатывая косяк и готовясь снести всю дверь, если нет возможности её просто открыть. 

Наконец, замок слетает, за ней со скрипом отворяется дверь, и Дженни смотрит на жертву, загнанную в ловушку, во все глаза. Лалиса всхлипывает и кидается ей на шею, обнимая и обливаясь слезами. Мужчина, до этого лежавший на полу, с жутким смехом плетётся к ним. Лиса прячется за спину спасительницы, не зная, что делать. Он бросается на Дженни, намереваясь ударить об стену, но промахивается, и сам летит вниз, но в последнюю секунду оседает на коленях. С тем же противным смехом он тянется к ногам Лалисы, момент — и Дженни разбивает дорогую хрустальную вазу о его голову, первым предметом, что оказывается под рукой. Мужчина вопит, но дальнейшее они не видят: Дженни хватает Лису и бежит вместе с ней на задний двор дома, туда, где припаркован её автомобиль.

Двигатель заводится не сразу, что раздражает девушку, но в итоге сдаётся, и уже через десять минут они едут по трассе, направляясь за городскую черту. Лиса переводит дыхание и разглядывает ночные пейзажи, погружённые в мрачную атмосферу перелесья.   
Дженни внезапно останавливает машину и смотрит на девушку в упор.

— Мы очень далеко от твоего дома. Настолько далеко, что тебе трудно будет вернуться туда. Скажи мне, — она вздыхает, — ты хочешь поехать обратно, к семье, к гостям, которые, наверное, переполошились в твоё отсутствие? Или к матери, к отчиму? Скажи мне, пожалуйста.

Лалиса вспоминает утро, вспоминает, сколько лет подряд её дни и недели проходят по написанному за неё матерью плану, думает о многочисленных гостях, которым совсем нет до неё дела, до бедной и несчастной дочки суровой и эгоистичной женщины. Она уже давно твёрдо решила, что не вернётся — ни за что не вернётся — в добровольное рабство, в мученическую жизнь и тотальный контроль всех совершаемых действий.

Она говорит об этом Дженни.

И ни о чём не жалеет.

Дженни заводит машину, набирает скорость и с улыбкой едет всю оставшуюся дорогу до аэропорта. Они сегодня же покинут страну, улетят настолько далеко, насколько это возможно, чтобы никто и никогда не потревожил их. Лиса чувствует себя свободной и по-настоящему счастливой, и всё это благодаря Дженни.  
Самолёт взлетает через два часа, односторонним рейсом Сеул — Торонто, где издавна мечтала побывать Джен. Она рассказывает о своих друзьях, которые живут в этом городе и которые обязательно им помогут и приютят.

Лалиса молча слушает, а затем переплетает свои пальцы с пальчиками Дженни и мягко целует в лоб. Она сама удивляется своей настойчивости, но продолжает цепочку поцелуев от подбородка до шеи. Когда она поднимает голову, её губы накрывают тёплые, в красной помаде, губы Дженни. Именно в этот момент Лиса понимает, что не зря терпела столько лет, что встреча с подругой Чеён не была случайной и, более того, она была судьбоносной.

За окном медленно светает; сиреневое небо обволакивают пушистые облака, Солнце начинает свой долгий и удивительный путь.   
Лалиса дремлет на плече Дженни, и это кажется ей единственно верным решением в её жизни.


End file.
